Sự trả thù của con gái
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: "Harry phải ngẫm nghĩ về việc con gái sẽ có thể tự hạ thấp mình đến thế nào để trả thù..." - Hermione và Parvati lên kế hoạch kết thúc cuộc tình của Ron và Lavender


**Sự trả thù của con gái**

******  
>Fanfic của <strong>Cendrillon Sugarquill. Net  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Dịch:<strong> HMSChocolate  
><strong>Tóm tắt<strong>: "Harry phải ngẫm nghĩ về việc con gái sẽ có thể tự hạ thấp mình đến thế nào để trả thù..." Chapter 15, Half Blood Prince

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © Cendrillon Sugarquill. Net

Parvati Patil đã chán ngấy với quan hệ của Ron và Lavender. Và điều chán nhất là nó chỉ có thể tự trách mình. Nếu không phải nó đã động viên Lavender đi tán tỉnh Ron thì chắc sẽ chẳng có gì xảy ra. Nó sẽ không phải dành hàng giờ ngồi nghe Lavender lải nhải những điều sến sền sệt về Won Won. Nó sẽ vẫn có một người bạn thân muôn dành thời gian với nó hơn là dành hết thời gian chạy theo một anh chàng ngớ ngẩn. Một anh chàng, theo Parvati, tính tình cũng được và trông cũng chẳng đến nỗi nào, nhưng cũng chẳng phải là gì to tát lắm.

Lúc đầu thì nó còn thấy thích thú. Lavender đã thích Ron từ khi Ron thắng trận chung kết vào năm học trước. Rồi còn tin đồn về việc Ronald Weasley có dính tới vụ rùm beng ở Bộ nữa. Sự chú ý của Lavender chỉ tăng thêm với những bài báo mùa hè năm đó. Rồi họ trở lại Hogwarts và dành hàng giờ bàn chiến lược. Làm thế nào để Ron chú ý tới Lavender? Nó phải nói gì với cậu ấy? Có nên chủ động hay không?

Parvati đã ra vẻ vui vẻ cho bạn khi Lavender đưa tin đã thành công với Ron (dù nó cho rằng Ron không xứng đáng có được Lavender vì cậu ta chẳng tử tế gì với Padma trong buổi dạ hội năm thứ tư). Rồi sau nụ hôn (hay nhiều nụ hôn) đầu của họ, Lavender đã về phòng ngủ với vẻ mặt mãn nguyện và đã nói đến tận sáng sớm.

Trong thời gian đầu, Parvati đã chú ý từng câu chữ Lavender nói, vì đây là mối tình lớn nhất mà một trong hai đứa có được và tất cả đều thật lý thú. Nhưng sau khi mối quan hệ này tiến triển, Parvati bắt đầu cảm thấy chán. Lavender dành hết thời gian trốn vào ngóc ngách với Ron. Không còn những buổi tối tập bùa trang điểm với nhau. Nó chỉ còn những buổi tối chán ngắt ngồi trong thư viện với Padma.

Parvati thượng tự hỏi làm thế nào mà hai chị em nó lại khác nhau như thế. Nó yêu bà chị sinh đôi của mình nhưng Padma thật sự thuộc về nhà Ravenclaw và quan tâm nhiều đến việc điểm số hơn là chơi bời. Nhiều khi Padma làm Parvati nghĩ đến Hermione Granger. Chắc chắn họ có thể là bạn thân nếu ở cùng nhà.

Việc Hermione vào nhà Gryffindor vẫn là bí ẩn và nhiều khi Parvati ước gì Hermione vào nhà khác. Hermione chưa bao giờ là một người bạn cùng phòng tuyệt vời. Tính cô ấy cũng chẳng có gì xấu cả nhưng họ chẳng có gì giống nhau và Hermione dành hết thời gian học hoặc với Harry và Ron. Lúc đầu nó và Lavender cũng cố kết bạn với Hermione nhưng chúng nhanh chóng nhận ra Hermione không giống những đứa con gái khác. Và không lâu sau Hermione cũng dính lấy Harry và Ron, một bộ ba không rời.

Cả Parvati và Lavender cứ chắc là Hermione đã cặp kè với một trong hai đứa con trai từ lâu rồi, nhưng chẳng chuyện gì xảy ra cả. Hermione suốt ngày cãi nhau với Ron và đã phủi phắt tất cả những tin đồn về nó và Harry. Parvati tự hỏi có phải hồi đó Hermione chỉ nói thế vì nó sẽ đi dự dạ hội với Harry. Nhưng nó cũng chẳng quan tâm vì nó cũng chẳng mặn mà gì lắm với Harry Potter. Cậu ta tốt và dũng cảm nhưng chẳng biết cách cư xử với bạn gái gì cả. Vả rõ ràng là Harry chỉ thích một người và người đó không phải nó hay là Hermione.

Giờ chỉ cần nhìn Harry khi cậu ta nhìn Ginny Weasley cũng đủ thấy là cậu ta mê cô nàng. Trông có vẻ Harry chẳng nhận ra điều này, hay, lạ thay, Ginny cũng không nhận ra. Nếu Ginny có biết chút gì về việc Harry thích cô ấy, Parvati nghĩ cô nàng đã đá Dean ngay rồi. Tất nhiên chẳng ai biết chuyện hơn là Hermione, bạn tốt của cả Ginny và Harry. Nhưng đáng bực thay, dù Parvati có hỏi thế nào thì Hermione cũng chắng nhích môi.

Dù Hermione có nhiều khuyết điểm thế nào thì cũng còn tốt hơn hai đứa cùng phòng kia của họ. Hai đứa kia xa lánh cả bọn đến nỗi Parvati và Lavender gọi chúng là 'Những đứa kia". Phải mất hai tuần sau khi khai giảng cả phòng mới nhận ra hai đứa không trở lại học năm thứ 6.

Nếu bố mẹ nó thành công thì nó và Padma cũng không có mặt ở Hogwarts năm nay. Cứ như nó chưa phải chịu đựng đủ với Lavender, bố mẹ nó suốt ngày hăm dọa sẽ lôi nó về nhà nếu có tin nào về có tấn công gì ở gần Hogsmeade. Thậm chí bố mẹ nó đã ra hẳn khỏi nước Anh và về Ấn Độ ở với gia đình. Nhưng dù họ có ở Ấn Độ thì vẫn suốt ngày làm phiền được nó vì khoảng cách chẳng có nghĩa lý gì trong thế giới phù thủy.

Tất cả những thứ này đều làm cho Parvati cảm thấy cô đơn hơn bao giờ hết. Hôm nay con hơi khác một tí. Trong một khoảnh khắc, cứ như mọi việc đã trở lại như cũ. Ai lại nghĩ một lớp Biến hình lại vui thế? Nó cười đau cả bụng khi nghĩ tới việc các bạn cùng lớp cố gắng tự biến hình mình. Nó lập tức nghĩ tới cái bộ ria của Ron rồi cách cậu ta nhạo lại Hermione một cách rất buồn cười nhưng cũng phải nói là hơi ác. Nó không nhớ lần cuối nó cười nhiều thế là bao giờ.

Với tất cả những gì đang diễn ra, có thể cười được một lúc thật thoải mái. Nhưng nó hơi cảm thấy có lỗi vì đã cười người khác nhưng dù sao hôm nay vẫn là một ngày tốt.

Trong lớp Lavender và nó đã ở bên nhau suốt, lâu lắm rồi đấy. Chúng đã cùng cười và vui sướng khi chúng thành công hơn các bạn cùng lớp trong buổi học này. Chúng đã biết hết về thuật biến hình con người khi học những bùa trang điểm đó. Giờ chỉ cần phẩy đũa thần một cái Parvati có thể đổi màu môi hay làm tóc gợn sóng. Thật hay khi có thể giỏi hơn Hermione ở một việc gì đó.

Nhưng tiếng cười kết thúc nhanh chóng như nó bắt đầu. Khi chúng đến phòng sinh hoạt chung Lavender đã kéo Ron ra một bên, để Parvati lại một mình. Nó chẳng muốn ngồi xem bạn nó hôn hít nên đi thẳng lên phòng.

Nó chẳng thể tập trung vào học nên lôi tờ Tuần báo phù thủy ra đọc. Hồi trước tạp chí còn có cái hay hay để đọc, giờ thì nó toàn những bài báo chẳng ra đâu vào đâu về cách tự vệ rồi những cuộc phỏng vấn ủy mị với những người mất người thân - quá buồn bã để đọc. Nhưng số báo hôm nay lại có bài chẳng có gì liên quan tới chiến tranh và đây là cái Parvati cần. Nó giở tới một trang có bài báo "100 quy luật để quyến rũ chàng" của Amalthea Everett.

Luật #1: Luôn tuân theo các quy luật

Luật #2: Chỉ dùng tình dược khi thật sự cần. Nếu chàng cần cho uống tình dược hàng ngày để yêu bạn thì rõ ràng bạn chưa tuân theo quy luật và anh chàng cũng chẳng xứng đáng thời gian của bạn.

Luật #3: Chọn lựa một cách chín chắn. Nếu bạn tự nhiên thấy mình yêu một người trước đây ghét cay ghét đằng thi hãy đi bệnh viện ngay lập tứ để đề phòng việc đã uống phải tình dược.

Luật #4: Đừng dùng quá nhiều bùa mỹ phẩm lên người phòng khi bùa hết hiệu nghiệm và người ta tưởng bạn là Tử thần thực tử giả trang.

Luật #5: Cho chàng chút không gian riêng. Trừ khi hai người bị iểm bùa dính mãi mãi vào nhau thì đừng dành hết thời gian bên nhau. Những thời gian hai người xa nhau sẽ chỉ làm cho mối tình mạnh lên.

Lavender rõ ràng là cần lời khuyên này.

Luật #6: Khi ở bên nhau thì bạn gọi chàng là gì cũng được nhưng không nên gọi chàng bằng những tên thân mật ở chỗ có người khác nghe được.

Parvati tự hỏi không biết Lavender đã dùng cái tên Won Won với Ron chưa. Nó chắc Ron sẽ không thể chấp nhận việc bị gọi là Won Won ở chỗ đông người trong một thời gian dài nếu Lavender đủ ngốc để làm thế.

Nó tự hỏi có nên cho Lavender xem bài báo không nhưng rồi lại thôi. Nói thật nó chẳng muốn động viên mối quan hệ này thêm tí nào nữa. Một chút hôn hít thì tốt nhưng nếu Lavender làm cho nó bao trùm lấy cuộc sống của nó và tình bạn của hai đứa thì Parvati chẳng cần giúp nó nữa.

Nó đọc lướt qua bài báo xem có thêm gì có thể ứng dụng được với Ron và Lavender không. Hầu hết những 'quy luật' này cứ như là kiến thức phổ biến và chẳng có gì liên quan tới pháp thuật cả. Khoảng giữa bài báo là một luật có vẻ là thảm họa cho Lavender.

Luật #42: Không bao giờ tặng đàn ông đồ trang sức trừ khi đó là nhẫn cưới trong ngày cưới.

Lavender vừa mua cho Ron một dây chuyền vàng cho dịp Giáng sinh. Parvati đã khuyên nó đừng mua. Ron trông không phải là loại đeo dây chuyền kiểu đó nhưng Lavender cứ khăng khắng là cậu ta sẽ thích nó. Chúng suýt nữa cãi nhau nên Parvati cuối cùng cũng im miệng. Trong đầu nó không tin là Ron sẽ nhớ mua quà cho Lavender và chắc chắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ đeo cái dây chuyền kinh khủng kia.

Những suy nghĩ của nó bị dập tắt khi cánh cửa mở ra. Hermione bước vào và đóng sầm cửa lại. Một câu chửi thề không giống Hermione chút nào thoát ra từ miệng Hermione trước khi nó nhận ra nó không ở một mình.

"Xin lỗi, mình không nghĩ lại có ai ở đây," Hermione nói nhanh. Má nó ửng đỏ xấu hổ và mắt nó cũng đỏ và sưng. Rõ ràng nó vừa đã khóc.

Parvati quá ngạc nhiên khi thấy Hermione thế này mà nó không thể trả lời ngay.

"Không sao đâu," nó cuối cùng cũng nói, mỉm cười như chẳng có chuyện gì.

Hermione chỉ gật đầu và ngồi lên giường. Nó lặng lẽ vào phòng tắm mà không đóng sầm cửa lại.

Parvati nhìn xuống bài báo nhưng không tập trung được vì nó vẫn nghe được những tiếng nấc lên vọng lại từ phòng tắm. Nó không biết nó phải làm gì. Rõ ràng là Hermione đã rất buồn từ cuối buỏi học Biến hình nhưng đã hơn một tiếng đồng hồ rồi. Chẳng lẽ nó lại tự ái đến thế? Chỉ là chút đùa cợt thôi mà.

Một chút cảm giác tội lỗi bao trùm Parvati. Có lẽ nó không nên cười việc Ron nhại lại Hermione. Đúng là đó là sự đùa cợt hơi quá thái của Ron và Hermione chẳng làm gì để xứng đáng bị chế giễu thế cả. Nó không thể làm lại nhưng nó có thể xin lỗi. Nó đến bên cửa phòng tắm và gõ cửa.

"Hermione, bạn có sao không?" nó hỏi nhỏ.

Một tiếng nấc nữa vang lên từ bên trong.

"M-mình không sao," Hermione nói với giọng nghẹn ngào.

"Nghe này, Hermione, mình xin lỗi về lớp Biến hình. Mình không nên cười. Ron nhại lại bạn thế là sai lắm."

Một lát sau, cánh cửa mở ra.

"Không phải chuyện đó," Hermione nói, bước ra khỏi phòng tắm, lau nước mắt. "Không...hẳn."

Parvati ngồi xuống giường và ra hiệu cho Hermione ngồi xuống cạnh nó.

"Mình không trách bạn đã cười đâu," Hermione nói, ngồi xuống mép giường. "Ron hài hước thật phải không? Chẳng trách Lavender mê cậu ấy thế. Ai chẳng mê chứ?" Giọng nó giờ đã đanh lại.

"Thế tất cả chuyên này là về Ron?"

Hermione không trả lời, nhưng Parvati hiểu ngay lập tức. Tất cả giờ đã có nghĩa lý hơn. Việc Hermione buồn bực mấy tuần nay và việc Ron và nó không hề nói chuyện với nhau - tất cả bắt đầu vào thời điểm Ron và Lavender bắt đầu cặp kè.

"Bạn thích cậu ấy phải không?" Parvati hỏi.

Hermione không trả lời ngay. "Mình không biết bạn nói gì cả."

"Thế thì bạn không thích cậu ấy?" Nếu Hermione muốn chơi trò này thì Parvati cũng có thể phụ họa.

Hermione lại ngập ngừng. "Không," nó nói nhỏ. "Mình thích cậu ấy như một người bạn..."

"Thế thì may quá. Mình không nghĩ mình có thể chịu đựng được việc có hai đứa ở cùng phòng cùng ca ngợi chàng ngốc tóc đỏ đó. Mình chỉ có thể chịu đựng được bấy nhiêu thôi."

Hermione quay phắt ra. "Cậu ấy không ngốc," nó nói với giọng bảo vệ. "Nhiều khi những câu nói đùa của cậu ấy cũng hay lắm. Cậu ấy có thể rất hài hước."

"Thật à?" Parvati nói, vẻ mặt không tin. Kế hoạch của nó đang thành công mỹ mãn. Nó nói tiếp, "Dù sao thì cậu ta cũng chẳng đẹp trai gì lắm, đám tàn nhang đó - "

"Tàn nhang thì sao?"

"Và cái mũi dài - "

"Nó không dài lắm...mũi cậu ấy cao và ... cổ điển, kiểu như vị thần Hy lạp."

Parvati không nén được một nụ cười mỉm. Nó phải khó khắn lắm mới không bật cười thật to.

"Bạn nói đúng, Hermione à, bạn không thích Ron. Bạn yêu cậu ấy từ lâu rồi."

Phù thủy thông minh nhất trong trường và Hermione đã rơi gọn vào bẫy của nó.

Hermione mở miệng để nói rồ chẳng nói được gì. Crookshanks nhảy lên lòng nó và nó vuốt ve con mèo như thế để không phải nói chuyện. Chúng ngồi trong sự im lặng không mấy thoải mái một lúc rồi cuối cùng Hermione cũng nói.

"Chắc bạn sẽ nói với Lavender."

Parvati lắc đầu. "Không. Nói làm gì?"

"Bạn ấy là bạn thân nhất của bạn đúng không? Chẳng phải hai người có gì cũng nói với nhau?"

"Ừ thì nó là bạn mình nhưng bọn mình không phải cái gì cũng nói với nhau." Hay ít nhất, giờ thì không phải, Parvati nghĩ.

Nó cảm thấy khó chịu với việc Hermione lập tức nghĩ nó sẽ nói với Lavender một bí mật riêng tư đến thế. "Dù bạn có nghĩ thế nào đi nữa thì mình cũng biết giữ bí mật, Hermione."

Hermione đỏ mặt. "Mình không phải muốn nói là bạn không thể," nó nói với giọng có lỗi.

"Hermione, mình hứa sẽ không nói với Lavender hay bất cứ ai. Nhưng bạn sẽ chẳng giấu được ai nếu cứ ủ rũ mãi về cậu ấy. Vậy bạn sẽ làm gì?"

"Làm gì à? Mình làm gì được? Cậu ấy có bạn gái. Cậu ấy đã chọn Lavender. Cậu ấy yêu Lavender không phải là mình."

"Bạn thực sự nghĩ những gì diễn ra dưới phòng sinh hoạt chung là tình yêu à? Với một đôi mới cặp nhau mấy tuần chẳng phải yêu là từ quá lớn không? Lavender là bạn thân nhất của mình nhưng về con trai thì nó còn ngây thơ lắm. Mình không thể nói là quan hệ của họ sẽ là mãi mãi."

"Mình không biết," Hermione nói với giọng khó chịu. "Giờ họ có vẻ thân mật lắm."

"Hermione, bạn đã bao giờ nói với Ron về tình cảm của mình chưa?"

"Không," nó nói, "không hẳn. Nhưng mình nghĩ cậu ấy có hiểu, hay ít nhất cậu ấy nên hiểu nếu cậu ấy không ngốc thế. Sau cuộc cãi nhau cuối buổi dạ hội năm thứ tư mà mình vẫn mời cậu ấy đi dự bữa tiệc của thầy Slughorn với mình."

Parvati không biết diều này. Tại sao Hermione không bao giờ nói gì? Cái con nhỏ này im hơi lặng tiếng quá. Nếu nó nói ra chắc đã đỡ được chút đau khổ. Lavender sẽ chẳng chạy theo Ron nếu biết.

"Thế cậu ấy nói gì?"

"Cậu ấy đồng ý. Mình không biết điều đó có ý nghĩa gì không. Cậu ấy luôn muốn tới dự tiệc của Slughorn, cậu ấy ghét bị cho ra rìa. Nhưng có vẻ như câu ấy muốn đi với mình thật...như là có gì giữa bọn mình. Rõ ràng là cậu ấy không muốn mình đi với ai khác. Nhưng rồi trận đấu...rồi bọn mình cãi nhau và sau đó tự nhiên cậu ấy đi hôn hít Lavender..."

Parvati tự nhiên hiểu ra. Ron đang lợi dụng Lavender để trả thù Hermione. Lavender là người thứ ba. Hermione đã mời Ron đi chơi chắc chỉ một tuần trước trận đấu. Họ gần như là một cặp khi Ron hôn Lavender. Nhưng Ron không hôn Lavender vì thích cô ấy mà vì cậu ấy muốn làm Hermione tổn thương. Ron quan tâm tới Hermione hơn là cậu ta muốn thừa nhận.

"Hermione, bạn phải giành lại Ron."

Câu nói được nói ra trước khi Parvati biét nó đang nghĩ gì. Nó đang nói đến sự chấm dứt quan hệ của Lavender và Ron. Lavender sẽ khổ sở nhưng Parvati biết chuyện này kéo ra càng dài thì Lavender sẽ càng thê thảm hơn khi nó cuối cùng cũng kết thúc. Và nói thật, nó cũng cảm thấy thương Hermione vì chính nó đã ủng hộ Lavender.

"Nhưng còn Lavender?" Hermione hỏi.

"Mình sẽ lo với Lavender. Nó sẽ giận nhưng nó sẽ sống thôi," Parvati nói.

Hermione trông không chắc lắm. "Mình không biết có còn muốn cậu ấy không sau những gì cậu ấy đã làm."

"Nếu không muốn sao bạn lại ngồi đây ủ rũ làm gì?"

"Không," Hermione nói mạnh mẽ hơn. Những giọt lệ đã không còn, chỉ còn sự giận dữ. "Mình muốn cậu ấy cũng phải đau khổ. Mình muốn làm cậu ấy đau lòng như cậu ấy đã làm mình đau lòng. Mình muốn - "

"Bạn muốn trả thù," Parvati nói. "Mình cũng chẳng trách được. Nếu là mình thì mình cũng giận lắm. Nhưng có cách trả thù mà không phá hết tình bạn của hai người và vẫn cho bạn cơ hội sau này với cậu ấy."

"Cách gì?" Hermione hỏi một cách hiếu kỳ.

Parvati cầm lấy tờ báo vào đọc.

"Luật #23: Một người đàn ông luôn muốn những gì mình không có."

"Tức là mình nên làm cậu ấy ghen?" Lúc đầu trông Hermione không tán thành với ý này lắm. Rồi một lúc sau nó hỏi, "Làm thế nào?"

"Bạn chẳng phải bảo Ron đang muốn dự tiệc của Slughorn lắm và không muốn bạn đi với người khác. Bạn đã mời ai khác chưa?"

"Không, buổi tiệc là vào tối nay. Mình cứ nghĩ sẽ đi một mình hoặc với Harry."

"Harry sẽ không đủ vì Ron biết cả hai người chẳng để ý đến nhau. Phải là ai khác cậu ấy rất không thích. Kẻ thủ đáng ghét nhất của Ron là ai?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione trả lời ngay lập tức. Nó nhăn mặt. "Mình làm sao mà mời Draco được. Nó sẽ cười mình chết mất."

Parvati không thể nhịn cười khi tưởng tượng cảnh Hermione và Draco Malfoy bên nhau. Nếu có ngày đó chắc nó sẽ phải mượn máy ảnh của Colin Creevey chụp kỷ niệm.

"Không phải Draco," Parvati cũng đồng ý khi nó nguôi cười. "Kể cả nếu bạn có đi với nó thì Ron cũng biết là giả vờ. Phải là ai đó dễ tin hơn. Người nào cậu ấy ghét nhưng bạn cũng có thể cặp với mà người ta không thấy là khó tin."

Kể cả Parvati cũng chẳng nghĩ được là ở trong cả cái trường này có đứa con trai nào mà chính nó muốn cặp với. Việc người đẹp trai nhất ở Hogwarts lại có thân hình và chân của con ngựa thì đủ biết là con trai Hogwarts tệ đến thế nào. Nó hy vọng bố mẹ nó cho nó học hết năm thứ 7 nếu chỉ vì nó sẽ được ngồi trong lớp của Giáo sư Firenze.

"Cậu ấy ghét Zacharias Smith," Hermione nói, làm nó nghĩ tới hiện tại.

"Và Zacharias hơn tuổi nữa, sẽ còn tốt hơn."

"Nhưng mình cũng chẳng thích anh ta và Ron biết điều đó."

"Thế thì không được. Bạn cần ai đó Ron sẽ xem là đối thủ."

"McLaggen," Hermione thì thầm nói, mở to mắt ra. "Cormac McLaggen. Ron ghét anh ta lắm vì anh ta suýt đánh bại Ron trong thử tập Quiddictch. Và Cormac là Gryffindor, nên việc mình mời anh ta sẽ dễ hơn." Nhưng rồi mặt nó xụ xuống. "Nhưng mà bữa tiệc là tối nay, chắc anh ta đã mời ai khác rồi."

Parvati mỉm cười. "Chưa chắc đâu. Mình nghe thấy anh ta mời Romilda Vane vào giờ ăn trưa nhưng nó từ chối. Nó đang đợi Harry quyết định, cả những đứa con gái khác cũng thế. Nhưng bọn nó sẽ không đợi lâu mãi đâu, nên bạn nên tìm Cormac luôn đi."

Hermione trông mặt xanh mét. "Họ có còn ở dưới đó không? Mình không nghĩ mình có đủ cam đảm nhìn thấy họ hôn hít vào lúc này.'

"Để mình xem cho." Parvati xuống phòng sinh hoạt chung và giả vờ tìm cái gì ở chỗ lò sưởi và nhìn quanh. Trong phòng có khoảng chục người đang học hay nói chuyện. May là Lavender và Ron không còn ở đó nữa. Nhưng Cormac McLaggen cũng chẳng ở đâu quanh đó.

Nó để ý thấy một nhóm con gái đứng gần đó. Đó là một đám con gái năm thứ tư và thứ năm, trông vẻ mặt bọn nó rõ ràng là đang buôn chuyện. Parvati bước lại gần hơn để nghe rõ hơn.

"Loony Lovegood," Romilda Vane cười sặc. " Chắc chị đùa à?"

"Không thật đấy," một đứa con gái tóc vàng, Emily gì đó, nói. "Em vừa ở thư viện về. Lucy McKinley ở Hufflepuff nó với em là bức chân dung cái bà mũi khoằm ở tầng bốn nghe Peeves nói là Potter đã mời con bé Lovegood đi dự tiệc tối nay."

"Nguồn tin của chị là Peeves?" Romilda nhăn mặt, không tin. "Thế thì rõ ràng là trò đùa ngu ngốc. Harry Potter sẽ không bao giờ đi chơi mới một đứa như Luna Lovegood." Romilda ném mái tóc dài đen mượt của mình qua một bên, mặt vênh lên. "Quá ngu xuẩn. Dù sao thì em cũng nói với chị rồi, anh ấy sẽ mời em."

"Làm sao bạn có thể chắc thế?" một đứa khác hỏi mặt nghi ngờ.

"Mình chỉ biết thế thôi," Romilda nhìn đứa kia với vẻ mặt lạnh lùng.

Parvati đảo mắt với cả tình huống này. Romilda phải là đứa kiêu kỳ nhất Gryffindor. Nó biết rõ là Romilda và nửa đám con gái Gryffindor đã lên kế hoạch cho Harry uống tình dược và coi vẻ mặt Romilda thì chắc là nó đã đưa được cái gì đó cho Harry. Hy vọng là Harry đủ thông minh để không ăn uống bất cứ cái gì của Romilda.

Và cái tin đáng ngạc nhiên là Harry đã mời Luna Lovegood (Parvati, khác với Romilda, biết rõ điều này có thể là thật), chỉ có thể dẫn tới một việc. Hermione phải hành động nhanh chóng, trước khi những đứa con gái này đi tìm người khác. Nó lên nhanh phòng để nói với Hermione.

* * * * *

Nửa tiếng sau, Parvati bồn chồn ngồi đợi Hermione trở về phòng sinh hoạt chung. Nó ngồi giả vờ làm bài tập Bùa chú nhưng chưa viết được dòng nào cả. Cuối cùng Hermione cũng bức vào phòng, thở hổn hển.

Parvati nhìn nó với ánh mắt hồi hộp. Hermione gật đầu và mỉm cười. Đã thành công.

Hai đứa không nói gì mà cùng đi lên phòng ngủ. Khi đã không có ai nghe được cuộc nói chuyện của chúng, Parvati quay ra bắt Hermione kể hết tất cả.

"Anh ta đồng ý?"

"Ừ. Dễ hơn là mình tưởng. Anh ta có vẻ rất hài lòng với việc mình mời anh ta. Quá hài lòng là đằng khắc," Hermione nói với vẻ mặt khó chịu.

Parvati mỉm cười một cách hiểu biết. "À ừ có thể mình nên nói trước với bạn là Cormac ga lăng như một gã ma cà rồng khát máu."

"Làm sao bạn biết?" Hermione hỏi.

"Tất nhiên là nội nhãn nói với mình," Parvati vỗ trán và nói.

Hermione đảo mắt.

"Ôi thật đấy, nếu bạn dành ít thời gian học hành và nhiều thời gian buôn chuỵên hơn thì bạn cũng biết," Parvati nói. "Tiếng tăm của Cormac không hẳn là nhỏ."

Hermione hít một hơi sâu. "Vậy sao bạn lại nói mình đi chơi với anh ta?"

"Chỉ là một lần thôi mà Hermione. Chuyện gì xảy ra được chứ? Tất nhiên, Ron sẽ còn ghen hơn nếu biết có McLaggen tán tỉnh bạn."

"Xem ra sẽ còn nhiều hơn là tán tỉnh ấy chứ," Hermione hầm hầm nói.

"Thả long một chút đi Hermione. Sẽ không sao đâu. Dù sao thì cũng rồi. Bạn sẽ đi chơi với McLaggen và Ron sẽ phát điên lên. Bạn nên mừng. Giờ chúng ta có mồi, sẽ chỉ cần đặt bẫy thôi."

"Tức là thế nào?" Hermione hỏi.

"Phải làm thế nào để Ron chắc chắn biết được tin bạn đi chơi với McLaggen và chúng ta không nhiều thời gian nữa. Hãy nói vào bữa tối."

"Nhưng phải tự nhiên. Mình không thể cứ thông báo mình đi với ai trước khi có người hỏi."

"Mình sẽ hỏi. Lavender và mình sẽ ngồi với Ron và Harry. Cứ chú ý đừng ngồi quá xa. Bọn mình sẽ bắt đầu nói về bữa tiệc và bạn có thể thản nhiên nói là bạn phải đi gặp McLaggen. Nhưng hãy gọi anh ta là Cormac thôi."

Nửa tiếng sau, cuộc nói chuyện đã được lên kế hoạch và đã đến giờ ăn tối. Parvati đã tưởng Hermione sẽ bối rối nhưng nó cỏ vẻ rất tự tin và gần như là hồi hộp. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên và Parvati tự hỏi có phải có một phần của Hermione mà giờ nó mới được thấy.

Chúng xuống phòng sinh hoạt chung. Lavender đang bận kể chuyện Harry và Luna cho Seamus và Dean. Parvati đến chỗ họ và giả vờ chưa nghe tìn này trong khi Hermione lặng lẽ ra khỏi phòng. Trước khi bước ra khỏi cửa, Hermione quay lại, bắt ánh mắt của Parvati và ra dấu miệng, "Cảm ơn."

* * * * *

Tối hôm đó sau bữa tối, Parvati nghĩ buổi tối hôm đó đã khá thành công. Hermione đã trả thù được Ron và Parvati có chút hy vọng bạn thân của nó sẽ có ngày trở lại với nó. Hermione đã diễn một màn xuất sắc và Ron rõ ràng là rất quan tâm. Cậu ta dành cả buổi tối với vẻ mặt hầm hầm, nhưng may là Lavender đã quá thích cái tin sốt dẻo này để để ý. Chỉ có Harry như có vẻ nghi ngờ là có gì sắp đặt trước nhưng nó nghĩ Harry sẽ chẳng nói gì với cả. Trông Harry cũng ủ rũ vể Ron và Lavender như nó và chắc sẽ vui khi tất cả kết thúc.

Nó chỉ cảm thấy có lỗi vì đã phản bội Lavender nhưng nó không hối hận. Nếu Ron có thể dễ dàng ghen vì Hermione đến thế thì cậu ấy và Lavender không nên ở bên nhau. Một ngày, gần thôi, chắc Ron cũng nhận ra điều đó. Và khi ngày đó đến, Parvati biết nó sẽ vẫn ở đó, an ủi Lavender, nghe Lavender khó lóc và chỉ trích Ron khi có cơ hội. Nhưng bây giờ, nó chỉ có thể hài lòng khi biết nó đã làm những gì có thể để có kết cục tốt cho mọi người. Và có thể, nó đã cho thấy mình có thể là một người ban tốt không chỉ cho duy nhất một người.  
><strong><br>****HẾT**


End file.
